A Rose of Clarity: A 'Phantom' Story
by VolturiQueen1993
Summary: Isabella Battelli is a ballet chrous girl who is the object of affection and obession of the vampire Aro. Set in 1845 and is in the style of the "Phantom of the Opera".
1. Prologue

**This is a story plot that I had come up with. It is like a Aro & Bella and Edward & Bella pairing but different characters take Bella and Edward's place. This story is done in the style of The Phantom of the Opera. Note: Edward and Bella are in the modern segments of this story. This story is in Omniscient perspective.**

**

* * *

**

_Volterra,Italy, 2010_

It was a fall day as a car pulled up at the front of an old opera house. The occupants were a couple that seemed to be newlyweds. The couple got out of the car and started heading in the opera house.

The woman had long brown hair and golden eyes. The man had bronze hair and had the same golden eyes.

As they entered the opera house, a auction was taking place. The woman walked nervously and her husband said, "Bella, it will be fine". Bella looked at him and said " Thanks, Edward".

Edward and Bella entered the old auditorium.

"Lot 664, ladies and gentleman, a poster for the 1854 production of _Romeo and Juliet _by Giachetti," said the auctioneer. "showing here", said a displayer.

The Auctioneer said again, responding to the bids , "15. 45. 80. Going once, going twice. Sold for 80 Euros to signor Guidotti.". "Thank you, sir", responded the gentleman.

"Lot 665, ladies and gentleman", continued the auctioneer, "A paper mache music box, in the shape of a of a barrel organ. Attached, the figure of a monkey in Persian robes playing the cymbals. This item discovered in the vaults of the theater. Still in good condition". "Showing here", said the displayer and then the music box played a tune that Bella recognized, the masquerade tune from the musical The Phantom of the Opera. "14. 15.70. and 75?", the auctioneer continued. "Selling at 70 Euros then. 70 once, 70 twice. Sold for 70 Euros to signor Cullen. Thank you sir".

After Bella and Edward received the music box, The auctioneer continued. " Lot 666 then. A chandelier in pieces. We are told ladies and gentlemen, that this chandelier was figured in the great 1846 disaster. Workshops have repaired it and wired parts of it with electricity. Gentlemen".

The chandelier lit up and was being lifted into the ceiling.

* * *

**This may be similar to the Phantom of the Opera opening scene but I did this on purpose to give this story Phantom of the Opera flavor.**


	2. Changes In The Opera House

**We are now back in time.**

**

* * *

**

_Volterra, Italy, 1845_

A carriage pulled up at the opera house. And two men came out. A man ran out of the opera house to greet them.

"Signores Vincenzo Cappelletti and Salvatore Vezzoni, I am pleased to see you," said the manager.

"We have received your note. Is it true you are retiring, Signore Aldo Biagianti?" asked Salvatore.

"Yes, but I will discuss it later", said Biagianti and led the two men to the opera house.

* * *

"This is the were people get there costumes for production", said Biagianti, as they took a tour of the opera house.

As they left the wardrobe room, a man with light blond hair that brushed against his shoulders passed.

"Ah, Signore Volturi, how are you doing?" asked Biagianti.

"Perfectly well, Signore", replied the gentleman haughtily.

Biagianti said to Cappelletti and Vezzoni, "Gentlemen, this is Signore Caius Volturi. He and his brothers, Aro and Marcus, are regular patrons and they sometimes visit backstage".

"Nice to meet you, Signore", said Vezzoni, as he and Cappelletti shook Caius's hand. Then they noticed something strange about him: he had red eyes.

"Signore, why are your eyes red?" asked Vezzoni.

"Me and my brothers contracted a disease in Peru. Luckily, we are not ill anymore, but the disease left our eyes red", responded Caius, looking uncomfortable by Vezzoni's question.

Biagianti changed the subject, "Well lets head to the stage where people are rehearsing for Cerri's _Merchant of Venice_.

Caius followed the men and said, "Gabriella Gaccione is the leading soprano of this opera house. In my opinion, she sings like a dying cat. Aro's been asking for a replacement".

* * *

As they entered the stage, a woman with flaming red hair was signing her lines for a opera. Caius covered his ears, as he couldn't stand her vocals.

The rehearsal stopped as the three men came to the stage and Biagianti made a announcement. "For months, there have been rumors of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these are all true and I will introduce you to the two men who now own the opera populaire. Signore Vincenzo Cappelletti and Signore Salvatore Vezzoni", announced Biagianti.

The people on stage clapped and Caius began speaking, "I am sure you all know their recent mass fortune in the junk business-". Vezzoni interrupted, "Scrap metal. Actually".

"And now we will introduce you to our new patron: Antonio Peccelli", said Vezzoni.

A man looking in his early 20's came on the stage. He had bronze hair and green eyes.

A group of ballet chorus girls came on the stage to rehearse their bit. One of the chorus girls, a girl with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes recognized the bronze-haired boy. The girl was named Isabella Battelli.

"It is Antonio. Before my father died, at the house by the sea. I could guess that you would say that were childhood sweethearts. He called me little Bella", said Isabella. The girl who she was talking, Antonietta Lorenzi, a girl with long brown hair and green eyes, responded, "Isabella, he is so handsome".

Antonio said to the everyone, "My parents are proud to support all the arts, especially the well renowned Opera Populaire".

Everyone clapped and the Prima Donna, Gabriella came forward.

"Signore Peccelli, This is Gabriella Gaccione, our leading soprano for four seasons", said Biagianti.

"Brava! Brava!", a woman exclaimed. A man then cleared his throat.

"Signore Luciano Agostino", said Biagianti. A man, overweight, who looked like the leading tenor bowed in reponse.

"I must let you get back to your rehearsal. I will be hear this evening to share your great triumph. My apologies, Signore", said Antonio.

As Antonio passed, Isabella told Antonietta, "He didn't recognize me". Antonietta responded, "He didn't see you".

"Why are you retiring?", asked Vezzoni to Biagianti. "My health", responded Biagianti.

Then, the chorus girls started to practice their bits. Then Gabriella started singer her bit when all of the sudden a backdrop fell from the rafters and fell on Gabriella.

"Mazzei, What is going on up there?", demanded Biagianti to the stagehand above. Mazzei responded, "Don't look at me. I could've been a ghost."

Vezzoni told Gabriella, "Signora, these things happen".

Gabriella responded, "For the past five years, these happened and no one stopped it, don't tell me that it will stop! Giorgio!Francesa!Bring my doggy and my boxy and ciao! I am really leaving!"

She left alone with Agostino and her servants.

"Well gentlemen, goodluck. If you need me, I will be in America", said Biagianti and he left.

"What shall we do without a singer? We shall have to refund a full house!", said Cappelletti to Vezzoni.

"Isabella Battelli could sing, sir", said Maria Lorenzi, Ballet instructor and mother of Antonietta.

"A chorus girl? Don't be silly", responded Vezzoni.

"She has been taking lessons from a very good teacher", responded Maria.

Vezzoni responded, "Who?"

"He hasn't told me his name, signore", said Isabella. Maria said, "Let her sing for you. She has been well taught"

"Very well", said Cappelletti.

Isabella came forward and sang. Everyone was astounded.

The Opera House had a new Prima Donna.

* * *

**Let me tell you this. This scene again is adapted from **_**Phantom**_** but the next chapter will be my own.**

**The new managers first meet Caius before meeting the other two Volturi leaders(They do not know they are Vampires)**

**I will leave you guessing to who dropped the backdrop on Gabriella and it is not Marcus**


	3. Reunited

**Sorry for the confusion. Isabella Battelli is an 1845 version of Bella Swan and Antonio Paccelli is an 1845 version of Edward Cullen (They look like their modern day counterparts). Gabriella Gaccione is my version of Carlotta and Luciano Agostino is my version of Piangi.**

**The reason why my story might sometimes go back and forth to 1845 then 2010 is that Edward and Bella are in Italy and they are learning the opera's history.**

**Any back to my story**

**

* * *

**

_Volterra, Italy, 1845_

After the performance, Isabella went to a room full of candles and lit one.

She heard someone say "Brava", but didn't see the person saying that.

Antonietta came in and said to her, "Where have you been hiding? You were perfect. Who is your great tutor?"

"Well, when my father lay dying, he told me that I would be visited by a angel. A angel of music", said Isabella.

"Isabella, do you believe", asked Antonietta.

"Yes", Isabella replied

* * *

Isabella went to her dressing room and Maria Lorenzi told her, "Isabella, you did very well".

"Do you think my mysterious instructor is pleased?", asked Isabella.

"Of course he is", responded Maria and she grabbed a rose with a gold and black ribbon on it and then said, "He left you this".

Isabella took the rose and looked at it

Maria left Isabella alone while Isabella asked to herself, "Who could this benefactor be?"

* * *

Antonio Peccelli said to himself, "It has been years since I saw her". Antonio was surprised that he recognized Isabella after the years of her father's death. The last time he saw her was when she was eight and him ten.

"She has been a triumph", said Vezzoni to Cappelletti and Antonio.

Then they saw three men pass by. Caius was with them but the other two men Antonio did not know. One man had long black hair that was almost curly while the other man, who was standing in the middle, also had long black hair but was in a half ponytail.

"Of course she was a triumph", said the man standing in the middle.

The man who just spoken said, "Let me introduce ourselves. My name is Aro. This is Marcus", he said gesturing to the other black-haired man before continuing, "And of course you met Caius".

"How do you do?", replied Antonio, shaking Aro's and Marcus's hand.

"Isabella has outshone Gabriella, much to my satisfaction. Gabriella sings like a cat that is dying. I am glad that she is finally replaced by Isabella", said Aro.

"Of course", said Antonio. Then he noticed something about Aro, Caius, and Marcus. They wore golden pendants with the shape of a 'V'.

Antonio asked them, "What does the 'V' stand for?"

Aro replied, "It stands for Volturi, which is our surname".

"Well, it was nice meeting you three. I have to see the new Prima Donna", said Antonio. The main reason he wanted to leave the conversation was that there was something about the three men which made him uncomfortable.

* * *

Isabella was in her dressing room looking at the rose, when she heard the door opened and closed and heard someone say, "I wondered when I will see you again, Little Bella".

Isabella turned around and saw Antonio standing there, smiling.

"Antonio", said Isabella.

"You sang like an angel tonight", said Antonio, as he came forward to hug her.

"My angel of music has been visiting me but I only hear his voice", said Isabella. "He always sings songs in my head".

"No doubt about it. And now we are going to supper", said Antonio.

"No. My mysterious instructor is very strict", replied Isabella.

"Well I won't keep you up late. I will be right back", Said Antonio. Then he left the dressing room

Isabella sat back down.

* * *

"The nerve of her. Taking my place", said Gabriella to Agostino.

"I think you sing well", replied Agostino.

"Yes, and I can't believe that Aro Volturi says that I sing like a cat dying. I sang at this opera for years and that little ingénue is nothing but a chorus girl. That man certainly does not know art", replied Gabriella.

"I will soon make my comeback and the little chorus girl will not take my place", said Gabriella to Agostino.

* * *

Aro sat in his study and began writing….

_Dear Managers,_

_It has been a success. The former diva was a disaster._

_I hope that you have a good taste in who sings and that you think that Isabella sings like a charm._

_Sincerely,_

_Aro_

_

* * *

_

**And Oh! I forgot! Maria Lorenzi and Antonietta Lorenzi are my versions are Madame Giry and her daughter Meg. Sergio Mazzei is my version of Joseph Bouquet.**

**Also Vincenzo Cappelletti and Salvatore Vezzoni are my versions of Firmin and Andre.**

**Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	4. Being Charmed

**For those for are wondering if Antonio is Edward, the answer is yes and no. Yes because of his physical appearance as a human, and no because Edward Masen( which was his human name) was born in 1901 and most of the story is in 1845, which is 56 years before 1901.**

**Sorry that this story is complicated. **

**

* * *

**

_Volterra, Italy, 1845_

Isabella was in her dressing room thinking when she heard her dressing room door open and close.

She looked up and to her surprise, it was Aro.

"What brings you here, Signore?", asked Isabella politely.

Aro replied with a smile, "I was here to congratulate you for your triumph tonight. Gabriella needed a replacement".

"You're welcome", replied Isabella.

"I saw that your lover came in here and asked you to come with him for dinner", said Aro. Isabella replied, "He is not my lover. We just saw each other after years of being apart".

Aro solemnly replied, "The boy is infatuated with you. There is no doubt about that".

"Maybe", said Isabella.

"Why are you really here?" asked Isabella. She knew he must have an ulterior motive, as they never spoke to each other. Isabella always felt intimidated by his presence. She believed him to be cocky and conceited but yet she was curious.

"Come with me", he said. Isabella got up and followed him to a mirror. He slid the glass of the mirror, which led a brick passage. Isabella was surprised. She never knew that the opera house had secret passage ways.

Aro looked at her and asked, "Are you coming?". Reluctantly, Isabella came forward and Aro took her hand and gently led her through the corridor.

* * *

Aro led her through stone passage ways until they came before a seemingly dead end. Aro pushed and pulled a gold figure that was on the wall and a stone paneling slid aside, leading through a marble corridor.

Isabella went into the corridor with Aro following. After entering the corridor, Aro led her into a tastingly luxurious sitting room. The walls were mahogany paneling with gilded designs. The floors were covered in a gold velvet carpet. There was a lounge sofa as well as a chair covered in damask. The room had a few small tables with roses in vases.

Isabella looked around in wonder and asked Aro, "What is this place?". Aro replied, "A place where me and my brothers reside. There are more rooms in this place then this sitting room". Isabella was confused. This was where Aro and his brothers lived? He had just led her through secret corridors from her dressing room mirror. "Where are we?", Isabella asked. Aro replied, "Underground the opera house. Besides if we were in the marble corridors leading to the hall, we would be under the Palazzo dei Priori".

By these words, Isabella found out that she and Aro were in the Volterra underground. If this was a estate, this place probably covered most of the Volterra underground.

"How many places are we under", she asked. Aro replied, "This estate is under many places".

Isabella felt overwhelmed. As a chorus girl, she had lived in the opera house for years. Perhaps this place was bigger.

Aro sensed her apparent nervousness and came forward and said, "Don't worry. You are safe. With me"

Isabella looked at his red eyes and wondered. Why are his eyes red? She had heard of the story spread by some opera house workers that He and his brothers contracted a disease in Peru, which left their eyes red and skin pale. It only added on to her curiosity.

Aro looked into her eyes and told her, "Your singing brings me to life. It brings music to the night". Isabella looked at him surprised. He only heard her sing on stage once but it seemed like he heard her sing more.

As she looked at him, she noticed the 'V' pendent hanging around his neck. Other people have been asking what that meant and the answer has always been the same: The 'V' represents for the surname 'Volturi'

Aro then turned Isabella around that her back was to his torso. He placed one hand on her stomach while the other hand travelled her hand from his neck where she felt the strands of his jet black hair to his face.

"I might be a better man to you then Antonio Paccelli". He turned her around so she can face him. Aro softly took her hand and gently said to her, "I want to show you something".

He led her to the corner of the room blocked by black velvet curtains. Aro put one of the curtains aside while Isabella looked. The mannequin was in a silk wedding gown and the mannequin looked exactly like her. Seeing the mannequin's likeness to her, Isabella fainted.

Aro caught her just before she fell to the floor. He scooped her up and carried her to his bed and laid her in the middle.

He gave her one last look and pulled the curtains to give her privacy.

* * *

The dressing door opened and Antonietta came in and looked around. "Isabella?", she asked, wondering where she was. She kept looking in the room and then saw something strange about the mirror: It looked like it had a opening.

She went towards the mirror and touched the glass. To her surprise, the glass slid aside, revealing a passage. Without thinking Antonietta went through the passage.

* * *

As she went through the passage, she noticed it was dank. As she continued walking, she saw two rats run through.

She than carefully walked, prudent what she will cross. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and gasped. When she turned around, she realized it was her mother, Maria.

Maria gave her a serious look, took her daughter's hand and led her out.

* * *

In the chorus girl dormitory, Sergio Mazzei scaring the girls with a description of a person.

"White thin paper is his skin. A set of red eyes serve as a disease that never cured. You must be always on your guard or he will catch you with his magical lasso".

Maria came in the room with her daughter, and told Mazzei, "Those who speak of what they know find to late that prudent silence is wise. I give you one advice: Keep your hands on your jugular and at the level of your jugular".

* * *

**Since Aro is a Vampire, the survival code "Keep your hands at the level of your eyes" has become "Keep your hands on your jugular and at the level of your jugular".**

**Aro is obsessed with Isabella, just like The Phantom was to Christine. Aro must have had an obsession sometime in his current life as a vampire.**


	5. A Man with Mystery

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

_Volterra, Italy, 1845_

A music box started to play by the bed where Isabella was laying. She stirred and her head turned to see the music box through the translucent curtains.

She bent over to pull the curtains about and she sat and wondered.

Aro was full of mystery. When asked about his past, he would not tell people. He had an explanation for his appearance. This mystery about him made her curious.

Isabella went from the bedchamber into the sitting area. As she came into the sitting room, Aro came to her and told her, "I must return you. Those two fools who run _my _theater will be missing you".

* * *

After Aro returned her to her dressing room, Isabella sat wondering. He said it was _his _theater. He called the managers fools. Of course, Cappelletti and Vezzoni were pompous but were they fools?

Aro was also obsessed with her. He went as far a making a mannequin that had a likeness to her that wore a wedding dress. Did he like her also, not just her singing? He was sure a mysterious one.

His hair was longer then how men style it now days. So were his brothers' hair. What made them so mysterious and secretive to her and to other people?

Isabella will find out soon enough.

* * *

_Volterra, Italy, 2010_

After the auction, a tour took place around the old opera house. Edward and Bella passed a frame of pictures of the past Prima Donnas and Lead Tenors. Something about one of the old Prima Donnas caught Bella's eye.

The picture was most likely took in the 1800's. The woman looked eighteen and she had a likeness to Bella. Bella looked surprised that the woman in the picture looked like her. Under the picture was the caption _Isabella Juliet Paccelli _.

Seeing what Bella was looking at, Edward then spoke to her, "In 1845, there was a girl named Isabella. She started out as a ballet chorus girl in the opera house but later became a singer. In 1846 she married Antonio Paccelli, who was my paternal uncle, who was my father's older brother of six kids. Aro had a obsession for Isabella. He wanted her to be with him but when she married Antonio, It broke his heart but a few years later, he got over it?".

"I didn't know your family had Italian origins", Bella inquired. Edward responded quietly, "Well, the family split up and one part was still under the name Paccelli and the other part adopted the sir name Masen".

Bella then thought for a moment. When she was human, she went to Italy to save Edward so that the Volturi won't kill him. He wanted to provoke the Volturi because he thought that she committed suicide. When She, Alice, and Edward were in the Volturi hall, Bella had a feeling that Aro recognized her appearance. He looked over her like he was thinking, _had__ we met before?_.

The thought scared Bella. She loved Edward and yet years ago Aro had a obsession for a girl that looked like her.

* * *

**There will soon be a chapter where Bella will be thinking who she belongs to romantically but it won't be a while yet.**

**I kind of made Antonio Paccelli and Edward related due to their physical appearance. But since his family was in the US, they adopted the accent that you would hear people from the American Midwest talk.**


	6. Warnings and A Plot

**I was going to make these two separate chapters but they would've been very short, so this is just one chapter.**

**In case you were wondering last chapter, I made Antonio Paccelli and Edward Related to explain their likeness.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

_Volterra, Italy, 1845_

A carriage pulled up in front of the opera house and out came Gabriella, her lover Agostino, and her servants. Gabriella was furious because she thought Antonio gave her a letter telling her that she should no longer sing at the opera house.

When she and the people with her came in the opera house, she demanded, "Where is he?" and she saw Vezzoni and Cappelletti talking to Antonio. When she saw Antonio she said, "I have your letter. A letter that I resent".

Hearing this, Cappelletti asked Antonio, "And did you send it?". Baffled, Antonio answered, "Of course not". Gabriella asked, "You didn't send it?".

"What is going on?", asked Vezzoni. Earlier that morning, Cappelletti and Vezzoni received two mysterious letters and then Antonio came to the opera house accusing the two managers of writing a letter to him about Isabella, and now Gabriella is accusing Antonio of sending her a letter.

"Will you tell me that this is the letter you sent", Gabriella told Antonio, thrusting the letter to his hand. "What is that I have meant to have sent?", said Antonio and he read the following….

_Your days at the opera are numbered. Isabella Battelli will sing tonight and therefore take your place. If you don't heed this, prepare for a great misfortune._

Vezzoni told Gabriella, "That is far too many notes and most of them about Isabella. All we heard since we came was Signora Battelli's name".

Then Maria Lorenzi came with her daughter and said, "Isabella has returned. She needs rest". Antonio asked, "May I see her?". Maria said, "No, but I have a note".

Vezzoni and Cappelletti came forward and took the note and Vezzoni read the following…

_I have sent many notes about how my theater should be run. You have not listened to me and I will give you one more chance. _

_Isabella has returned to you and I am anxious to see her excel. In the new production of __**Elise**__, you will cast Gabriella as the servant boy and put Signora Battelli in the role of Elise. The role which Signora Battelli plays calls for charm while the role of the servant boy is silent which makes it ideal._

_I and my brothers will watch the performance in our normal seat in box 5, where we always sit to see performances. If you don't do as I say, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur._

_Kind regards, _

_Aro._

After hearing this, Gabriella said, "Isabella. It is a plot to have Isabella sing and I know who sent this: Signore Paccelli, her lover".

Trying to calm things down Cappelletti said, "Signora Battelli will play the servant boy, the silent role while Gabriella will play the lead". Furious, Gabriella said, "You are just saying this to please me".

"The opera needs you and we need you too", said Vezzoni. "Will you not have your precious little Ingénue?" . In response, Cappelletti said,"Signora, no. The world wants you". Therefore, Gabriella agreed to comeback and perform.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Antonio came across Aro and Caius in the opera house. "Is Isabella going to sing tonight?", asked Aro. Antonio replied, "No, Gabriella came back and she is going to sing". Aro was too furious for words but said, "WHAT!". Antonio replied, "She is upset by what you wrote, so she came back, unfortunately".

Aro replied, "Gabriella sings like a cat that is dying. Isabella is a much better songstress. Gabriella needs to go and Isabella must replace her right away". Feeling that Aro likes something more about Isabella than her singing due to his current constant demands for a replacement, Antonio replied, "Why do you want her to replace Gabriella in such a hurry. Are you obsessed with Isabella?"

"You are treading on dangerous grounds, Signore", replied Aro. In Aro's mind, Antonio was a young lad who was merely infatuated. "I am more her age, besides you are old enough to be her father", said Antonio. He knew that Aro liked her also but he thought he wasn't a suitable match. Feeling insulted, Aro responded, "35 is not old. I understand love, but you are 20 and too young to know what love is". Getting impatient, Caius said, "We are wasting time, let's go". Before leaving, Aro said to Antonio, "Tonight, I will make Gabriella regret coming back and I will see that you don't proclaim love to Isabella, because if you do, you will regret it". Antonio didn't take it seriously. He thought Aro had lost his mind.

* * *

After going to their underground palace, Caius told Aro, "Antonio has a point about one thing: You are obsessed with Isabella. Besides, she is a human. What if she finds out our secret?". Aro replied, "Don't worry, Caius. If s he does, she will become one of us and besides I found a way to humiliate Gabriella during the performance". Aro flitted out and flitted back in with a bottle with a red liquid. "Gabriella usually has a throat spray to make her throat wet so she can keep on singing. I found a identical bottle and I made a liquid similar in color but it will make her lose her voice. When she loses her voice, those two imbeciles will have no choice but to have Isabella sing", said Aro.

"What about Sergio Mazzei? He keeps on scaring the ballet girls with tales of us, especially you. One of these days, our secret will be discovered", replied Caius.

"He seems like a unintelligent man. Tonight when, the opera has an intermission, I will get rid of him", said Aro. Caius replied, "Let me do the honor of doing him in". Aro replied, "As you wish, Caius".

"How are you going to make Antonio regret proclaiming love to Isabella if he does?", Caius asked. "You know I made a score. If that lad does proclaim love, I will have those two fools put this onstage"¸ Aro responded and he laid out a leather bounded score labeled _Don Giovanni Triumphant_ .

* * *

**Antonio should be careful if he wants to stay away from Aro's Bad side. Also, Sergio Mazzei's ignorance will put him in danger.**

**The next chapter might be a little while since I will be returning to school after Christmas Break and that I may being doing updates to my other story, **_**The Extrordinary Gifted Vampire**_**.**

**Hope everyone had a Happy New Year.**


	7. A Disastrous Performance

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

_Volterra, Italy, 1845_

After everyone came to the opera house to the performance _Elise_, the orchestra started to play and the curtains opened. Aro, Caius, and Marcus were seated at box 5 while Cappelletti and Vezzoni sat in the box across from them. Antonio sat in the box below.

Gabriella then sang her bit. Aro shook his head and said, "Where has the arts come to now days?".

In the middle of the first act, the moment that Aro had been waiting for occurred. In the middle of a line, Gabriella started to lose her voice. She then tried to sing the bit that went after; then again, she lost her voice. The auditorium roared with laughter as did the people back stage.

The managers then came on the stage as the curtains closed. Cappelletti started to speak and said, "Now, Ladies and Gentlemen, we apologize. The performance will continue in 10 minutes time", then Cappelletti pulled Isabella from behind the curtains and continued saying, "When the role of Elise will be played by Signora Battelli". The Audience applauded and Cappelletti said "Thank you".

Cappelletti then continued to say, "Until then we shall crave your indulgence for a few moments".

"Mean while we will give you the ballet of tonight's opera", said Vezzoni. Confused, the maestro asked, "What?"

Vezzoni then said, "I mean maestro, the ballet. Bring it forward please". And then Cappelletti said to the audience, "Thank you".

The curtain opened and the ballet began. Meanwhile, Isabella went to her dressing room to prepare for her performance.

In box 5, seeing his opportunity, Caius left the box and snuck backstage.

* * *

When Caius reached the upper level of the backstage area, he saw Mazzei on the rafters and stood still.

Seeing Mazzei walking the bridge backstage, Caius stood still then he flitted to where Mazzei was looking to see if a saw a suspicious person. Then sensing a presence behind him, Mazzei turned around and came face to face with Caius.

With fright building up in him, he ran, only to have Caius follow him. Then realizing he couldn't escape Caius in the level he was in, he climbed the rope to get away.

Mazzei went to the bridge above where the ballet girls were dancing, and then he tripped. Seeing his current inability to run away, Caius snuck quietly behind him and then he sunk his teeth in Mazzei's neck and drained his blood. Then Caius pulled a noose around Mazzei's neck and then dropped him so that Mazzei's drained body was hanging from the rafters.

Seeing this, everyone screamed. The ballet girls ran to each other. Then the rope fell and Mazzei was on the floor. Caius watched the scene in satisfaction and then he left.

* * *

After the murder, Antonio ran backstage and then ran into Isabella, who sent for him hearing about the incident. "Are you alright?", Antonio asked. Isabella replied, "Antonio, we're not safe here".

Antonio and Isabella ran up the stairs then they were high enough to be on the roof of the opera house.

"These are brothers of darkness. They commit murder", said Isabella and then she continued, "They are obviously not human".

Thinking of Aro, Isabella said, holding the rose he gave her, "He is full of mystery. His voice is rich and charming. He is a man who I am trying to figure out".

What Antonio and Isabella did not know, Aro was behind a statue, hearing what they were saying.

* * *

**I am going to stop this chapter right here and the next chapter will be a continuation of this chapter's ending.**


	8. Proclaimed Love

**This is a continuation after the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

_Volterra, Italy, 1845_

Antonio drew Isabella to him and the rose she carried dropped from her fingers but she didn't pick it up. Isabella looked into Antonio's eyes as he did hers.

"No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide eyed fears, Isabella. I will always be by your side. My words will warm and calm you", said Antonio. Isabella said, "Please say that you'll love me every waking moment, Antonio and turn my head to talk of summer time. That's all I ask of you".

"I will be your shelter and light. You will be free from darkness", said Antonio. Isabella looked at Antonio and said, "All I want is freedom and you always beside me to hold me". Antonio responded, "Say you share with me one love and let me lead you from your solitude. Anywhere you go, let me go to. That is all I ask of you, Isabella". Then Isabella told him, "I will be with you. Say the word and I will follow you. Say you love me", and Antonio responded, "You know I do". Then they kissed.

Aro, who was watching the scene from behind the statue, turned away. He was filling with sadness. He gave her his music and had her sing. Now he felt betrayed.

After kissing, Isabella told Antonio, remembering her coming stage performance, "I must go. They will wonder where I am at". Antonio said, "I love you Isabella". They kissed and left the roof of the opera house to go inside.

After Isabella and Antonio left, Aro left from his hiding place and picked up the rose Isabella dropped. He looked at it for a moment, then remembering the words Isabella and Antonio said to each other, his sadness was replaced with a sea of bitterness. He squeezed the rose petals tightly until the rose lost all its petals. He then threw down the rose and stepped on the stem.

"I warned Antonio not to proclaim love to Isabella but he didn't heed me. Caius will be annoyed by this but I will do what I plan to make Antonio feel pain", Aro said to himself.

He said to himself that he wish he spoke to Isabella, "You will curse the day you did not do". Then plan that he made in the afternoon was going to go to effect but he will have to plan his approach on how to present his score that he written.

* * *

**I took some of the lyrics from **_**All I Ask of You**_**, but I modified a little so they will be suitable for speaking.**

**The next chapter will jump to a few months**


	9. Masquerade Ball

**This chapter jumps to three months, like it did the in **_**The Phantom of the Opera**_**.**

**

* * *

**

_Volterra, Italy, 1845_

It has been three months since the murder of Mazzei, and no accidents had happened. Tonight, a masquerade ball was going to take place to ring in the New Year.

Before going inside to the celebration, Cappelletti told Vezzoni, "Vezzoni, what a splendid party. Quite a night".

Then the two men entered the opera house and joined the party.

Inside the grand entrance, people were wearing different masks and costumes that matched.

After arriving, Isabella and Antonio joined the ball. Isabella was wearing a blue silk dress with a billowing skirt. Around her neck, on a chain was an engagement ring.

"Think of it. A secret: Me your future bride", said Isabella. Antonio then responded, "Why is it secret. It is a engagement, not a crime. Isabella, What are you afraid of?". Isabella smiled at him and said, "You will understand in time".

They then joined the dancing.

Then, out of the blue, the lights dimmed and a man was standing on the right end of the stairs. Isabella gasped: It was Aro.

He was donned in a red suit with a cape. On his face was a skull mask and on his black hair was in his usual style. At his side, was a sword in its case.

The whole room went still and quiet. Aro came down the stairs and said, "Why so silent, my old friends? Do you think I left you all for good? Have you missed me? I have written a opera. This is my score: _Don Giovanni Triumphant_!". Aro threw the score down and pulled out his sword.

Putting the blade to his opposite hand, Aro said, "A few instructions just before rehearsal starts. Gabriella will not strut and the stage". While Aro was saying this, Antonio left Isabella's side to grab his sword.

Then turning toward Agostino, Aro put the blade of his sword on Agostnio's waist and said, "Our Don Giovanni must lose some pounds. It is not healthy, in a man of Agostino's age".

Then crossing to Vezzoni and Cappelletti, Aro said before pointing his sword at each of them, "And our managers must learn, that their place is in an office. Not the arts".

Then Aro turned his gaze at Isabella and said while putting his sword back at his side, "As for our star, Signora Isabella Battelli".

Isabella looked at him nervous. What was he planning to do?

Aro said, "There is no doubt she'll do her best. She work is good. She knows that if she'll wish to excel. She must learn more. She will bring her pride to me: Her teacher".

Isabella looked at him. They both looked at each other and came close. Antonio, who came back with his sword, watched the scene in nervousness.

Aro looked down at Isabella's chest. He saw the engagement ring around her neck. Furious, he ripped it off. Aro told her, "Your chains are still mine! You belong to me!".

Isabella looked surprised. He had just verbally claimed obsession of her, as if she was an object he likes.

Aro left Isabella and with the slap of his cape he fell into the floor. Seeing this, Antonio followed him in pursuit only to fall into the hole himself.

He pulled his sword out and he was in a room of mirrors. Reflections of Aro taunted Antonio to wave his sword.

Then a noose fell from the ceiling and Antonio took a swip at it. Then Maria Lorenzi came and took him from the room.

* * *

**I will stop right here. The next chapter is where Maria Lorenzi tells Antonio who and what Aro is. Uh Oh.**

**Like That scene in _The Phantom of the Opera, _I can see Aro intimidating people with a sword.**


	10. A Secret Revealed

**For those of you wondering, a noose is a rope to hang people.**

**This chapter starts where the last chapter left off.**

**

* * *

**

_Volterra, Italy, 1846_

Antonio followed Maria Lorenzi in a hallway. "Please Signora Lorenzi", said Antonio. He somehow knew that she knew about Aro's identity. "Please, Signore, I know no more than anyone else", said Maria .Knowing she must be lying, Antonio said, "That's not true".

Then Antonio followed Maria to her room as she said, "Signore, don't ask. There had been too many accidents". "Accidents", asked Antonio, as he pulled her from entering her room. "Please, Signora Lorenzi. For all our sakes", begged Antonio.

After looking around, Maria said, "Very well".

After they entered her room, she turned on a lamp. Then she began talking.

Maria started saying, "Aro is not human. Neither are his brothers, Caius and Marcus. Well, they are not really his brothers. These three men run a group underground Volterra called the Volturi. They have many work for them. One part of their estate is under the opera house. Their hearts no longer beat. They are vampires and they rule the world of vampires. Aro knows nothing of his human life except for when he became a vampire. He considers this place part of his domain. He's a genius. He studies the arts, a composer, and he studies history. A genius, Signore".

Antonio then said, "But clearly Signora Lorenzi, Genius has turned to madness". She nodded.

Antonio knew she could be right about Aro, Caius, and Marcus. They always acted suspicious when asked about their eyes and skin. They seemed to never entered the opera through the main entrance.

Even though he never believed in vampires before, Antonio knew he was dealing with something that is not human.

Antonio asked Maria, "Are they weak to what legends says makes vampires weak". Maria responded, "Wooden stakes, Garlic, religious symbols, and the sun don't kill them. They are nearly indestructible but only a vampire can kill another vampire by dismemberment and burning".

Antonio knew that Aro was going to be a hard one to fight to keep Isabella safe.

* * *

**Just to let you know, Maria Lorenzi is not a vampire. She is saying what the Volturi told her.**

**Hope the Volturi doesn't find out that Maria told Antonio information that they told her to keep secret.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	11. Mourning

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

_Volterra, Italy, 1846_

It had been a few weeks since the masquerade ball and Aro's announcement. Isabella laid thinking in her bed in the ballet girl's dormitory. She planned to go to the cemetery and visit her father's grave. With that plan in mind, she quietly left her bed.

She opened the door and saw Antonio sleeping in a chair outside. Since the masquerade ball, Antonio made a habit of sitting outside the dormitory where the ballet girls slept.

She looked at him and descended down the stairs.

* * *

She went to the stable with a few coins in her hands. The stable boy, seeing her coming in, asked, "Where to, Signora?". He somehow knew she planned to go somewhere. Isabella put the coins in his hands and said, "The cemetery". She left back into the opera house while the stable boy counted the coins.

When Isabella went back to the opera house, she went to the costume department and took a black silk dress. Then she saw a vase of fresh red roses.

Meanwhile, while the stable boy was preparing the horses, a cloaked figure stalked behind him and then knocked him out from behind.

Hearing something, Antonio woke up from his slumber. Seeing the dormitory door open, panic filled him. Did Isabella leave or did Aro take her as he feared?

Isabella came outside, dressed in black, to the carriage. She then sat in the carriage and told the driver, "To my father's grave, please". Then the carriage took off.

Antonio looked out the window and saw the carriage leave. In the haste, he went to the stable. He then asked the stable boy, who was rubbing his head after being knocked out for a few minutes, "Where have they gone?". The stable boy said, "The cemetery".

Antonio ran to a horse and jumped on its bear back . The horse then ran where Antonio was going to go. Antonio had to get to Isabella before Aro charms her with his darkness again.

* * *

Isabella was then dropped off at the cemetery. Winter covered the headstones and monuments with a fine, thin blanket of snow.

As she tried to find her father's place of burial, Isabella said to herself, "Little Bella thought of everything and nothing. Her father promised her that he would send her the angel of music. Her father promised her. Her father promised her".

She then sang to herself, wishing that her father was somehow here again.

She got to her father's gravestone and thought for a moment. She missed her father, and she wished that in heaven she would see him again.

Then a rich voice sang, "Wondering child. So lost. So helpless. Yearning for my Guidance". She then said, "Angel or father, friend or phantom, who is in there staring". The rich voice then sang, "Too long you've wandered in winter, out from my fathering gaze", Isabella then sang, Why did my mind speak against you, yet my soul obeys". Then they sang to each other as Isabella came towards the source. The she heard the voice say, "I am your angel of music, come to me angel of music".

Then an awful feeling came to Isabella. She recognized that voice and fear filled her. It was Aro's voice.

Then Antonio, on horseback, shouted, "No, Isabella! Wait! Wait". He got off his horse and pulled his sword out. "Antonio", Isabella said. Antonio then told her, "What ever you believe this man, this thing is not your father and he is not human". Confused Isabella asked, "What do you mean not human?"

Then a voice said, "Don't scare the girl, Antonio". Behind a family plot, came Aro. He was dressed in black, his velvet cloak covered in snow. On his side, was his sword.

"I think we shall discuss things the way men do, lad", Aro said.

* * *

**Oh Uh. I shall stop right here. **

**The next chapter will take place back in 2010 and it will be the chapter that I promised back in the fifth chapter's second author's note. The chapter after the next chapter will start where this chapter left off.**


	12. Bella's Thoughts

**This is the chapter I promised back at Chapter 5.**

**

* * *

**

_Volterra, Italy, 2010_

Bella looked at the clouds of fall outside of the opera house and sighed. She had feelings for Edward, who was her husband and the father of their daughter, Renesmee. Yet she couldn't believe that 165 years ago, Aro had a obsession for a girl who looked just like her.

In her mind, Aro was power-hungry, and manipulative. He was also a collector of gifted vampires. Then to her, it seemed like he wanted her in the Volturi then just her mental shield.

She still remembers, with a chill down her spine, when Aro caressed her face while telling her that she will make an intriguing vampire. But did Aro see her as the girl who he was in love with 1n 1845?

Since Bella looked like this Isabella, which was also her name, Bella couldn't help but wonder: _Is this my destiny, to be with Aro?_

Also, the way he said her name when he caressed her face, it seems like he was talking to someone he knew a long time ago with the same name.

Then Bella knew she couldn't leave Edward and Renesmee because of this. She still loved Edward if she left him, she will soon regret it.

She then thought, _No, my destiny is with Edward, not Aro._

She then went back in the opera house.

* * *

**Bella Cullen (Which is her married name) and Isabella Battelli are not related, nor do they know each other, due to the 165 year span.**

**Next chapter starts where last chapter left off.**


	13. Battle in the Cemetery

**I bet everyone is nervous. This chapter starts where chapter 11 left off.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

_Volterra, Italy, 1846_

Antonio looked at Aro hard and said, "I have no reason to fight you". Aro chuckled and said, "You are so naïve, lad. Of course you have a reason: You like Isabella as much as I do".

Isabella was standing behind Antonio nervously. She was afraid that it would escalate into a sword fight. As she feared, Antonio pulled out his sword and said, "You are not in love with Isabella, you are obsessed with her".

Infuriated, Aro pulled out his sword and said, "Don't provoke me, boy". Then the two men started to clash swords. Isabella nervously got out of the way and looked in shock.

It seems like Aro was a good swordsman that had millennia of practice, as he had the upper hand. After taunting Antonio with his sword swipes, Aro slashed Antonio's upper, which knocked him to the ground.

Then Antonio got up and fought Aro some more. Somehow, he used his sword to bring Aro's sword to the ground. Aro knelt down to pick it up and then Antonio kicked snow into his face. Then Antonio raised his sword to Aro's face.

"No, Antonio! No, not like this", begged Isabella. Antonio looked at Isabella then turned his gaze at Aro, who was on the snow, panting and giving him a hard glare. Antonio then put his sword back to his side and led Isabella to his horse, and then they took off.

As they left, Aro got up and gave the couple a hard glare. Aro then said to himself, that he wished to say to them, "Now, let it be war upon you both". Then he left the cemetery in fury.

* * *

**When Antonio raised his sword to Aro's face, he wasn't going to kill him, he was just trying to have Aro surrender. Of course you can't kill a vampire by just using your sword.**

**You will probably wonder why Aro didn't kill Antonio after he slashed his skin. Since Aro is over 3,000 years old, he probably has more self control. **


	14. A Dangerous Plan

**This takes place a few hours after Antonio and Aro's sword fight in the cemetery.**

**

* * *

**

_Volterra, Italy, 1846_

Backstage, Antonio, Cappelletti, and Vezzoni were talking about Aro and the threat he poses.

"We have all been blind. We will have a chance to ensnare our clever friend", said Antonio. Vezzoni then responded, "How will we ensnare him?".

Antonio responded, "We will perform his work, but remember, If Signora Battelli sings, he will most likely attend".

Cappelletti looked surprised and said, "Is it wise to use Signora Battelli as bait to catch him? It will put her in danger as well". Antonio responded, "It is a risk, yes, but if she sings, he will most likely come".

Thinking it over, Cappelletti then said, "Alright, Signora Battelli will perform, and I will contact the police".

Antonio swallowed hard. There was no way Aro would be stopped by the authorities due to him being not human.

* * *

Antonio went to the room where Isabella would light a candle for her father. He saw her sitting in front of the large candelabra. She had her fingers in front of her mouth. She then said, "Antonio, I'm frightened. Don't make me do this. He will take me. He will never let me go".

Antonio then said to her, "I will see that you are safe. I will let nothing happen to you". Isabella then nodded.

No one will ever know what will happen in the next few hours.

* * *

**Sorry in my recent slowing of updates due to the fact that I had exams.**

**I still need to do updates on **_**The Extrordinary Gifted Vampire**_

**I am also writing my first few chapters for **_**Amoure Italia**_**, which will come out in March. It is a Aro & Bella pairing and I got the plot worked out. **


	15. Exposure

**This is the big one. Aro's score **_**Don Giovanni Triumphant **_**bears some similarities with The Phantom's **_**Don Juan Triumphant**_**.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

_Volterra, Italy, 1846_

Aro was in his room in the underground estate. He planned to declare his love for Isabella onstage, but to do so, he will have to get rid of Agostino. Aro put a black mask over his face and said to himself, "These humans are fools. I know they won't catch me". He grabbed a candle from his desk and went to the miniature stage he made and lit it on fire.

* * *

The opera house was full of patrons. The atmosphere was tense and police officers were at every gap in the auditorium. Then the music started and the curtain opened. The stage was decorated with red and black with flame in the background. On the stage was a bridge with two stairs at each side.

Antonio Paccelli was sitting in the box below Cappelletti and Vezzoni. Antonio watched box five to see if Aro would get the bait. But he only saw Caius and Marcus. Marcus was bored as always but Caius looked nervous when he saw the police in the opera house.

The opera's nature made the patrons uneasy. Then the group singing, along with Gabriella sang the words: _Don Giovanni triumphs once again!_

Then from the red and black curtains, two men came out one of them Agostino, who was playing the lead role of Don Giovanni. The sung conversation was about plans to seduce the maiden Christa, who was played by Isabella Battelli, who was nervously watching the scene from backstage.

Then Agostino went behind the curtains to get ready for the coming scene. After he got behind the curtain, he saw Aro jump from the rafters to him like a lion on the attack.

Isabella as Christa then came onstage singing her bit. After she sat down, Aro as Don Giovanni came from the curtain and started singing.

The duet between the characters Don Giovanni and Christa made Antonio uncomfortable, especially after the two climbed up the bridge. Antonio then had disapproving eyes as Aro spun Isabella around and held her back against his torso.

After a few tense moments, Aro started to sing to Isabella, _Every Where you go, let me go to, Isabella, that's all I ask of.._

Then Isabella grabbed Aro's mask and his skin started to glitter like diamonds under the stage light.

Everyone screamed in horror. Caius stood up in apprehension while Marcus just sat there unshocked. Aro gave Isabella a look that read, _What have you done?_

Then Aro looked at the chandelier and threw something at the crystals before he unhatched a door on the bottom of the bridge and fell into the stage with Isabella.

Then, a noise of the ceiling being torn was made as the panicked crowd saw the chandelier come down on them.

As the chandelier crashed the seats, the patrons left the auditorium so fast that they tripped over one another.

Backstage, Gabriella gasped in fear and cried as she saw Agostinio, her dead lover, lying on the floor, drained of blood.

Cappelletti then said to Vezzoni as they left their box, "We're ruined, Vezzoni. Ruined".

Antonio then left his box and ran backstage. From outside, people could see the flames burst out the windows.

When Antonio got backstage, his main objective was to rescue Isabella from Aro. Seeing Maria Lorenzi in the crowd of hysterical people, Antonio asked her, "Where did he take her". Maria then said, "Come with me, Signor, I'll take you to him but remember: Keep your hands on and by your jugular".

Antonietta then told her mom from behind, "I'm going with you!". Maria then told her daughter, "No, Antonietta, you stay put", then she said to Antonio, "Come with me, Signor, do as I say.

* * *

**Oh Uh! Aro kidnapped Isabella.**

**In case you were wondering, the patrons forgot about Aro sparkling like diamonds due to chandelier crash. **


	16. A Difficult Decision

**This takes place after the chandelier disaster**

**

* * *

**

_Volterra, Italy, 1846_

Aro dragged Isabella roughly through the same corridors to the underground palace. Sometimes he would stop to look at her and demand, "Why?".

Aro took Isabella to the underground palace. When they got to his room, he said, "This is why we live underground. We are soulless monsters who feed off humans. I can't believe you exposed us to the entire human race". Then he calmed down and said, " Now at least I have a reason to keep you with me".

Meanwhile, Antonio went down a flight of stairs, which was another way to the underground estate. He took of his suit jacket and his waistcoat. After going down another flight of stairs, he fell into a hatch on a step and fell into the water in the room. He then saw an iron grill about to trap him in and he got out just in time.

* * *

In the estate, Aro was looking at a ring he took from Isabella the night of the masquerade ball. He was planning to give it to her himself.

"Are you happy now that you committed bloodshed", said Isabella, in the wedding gown that he had her put on. Aro then said, "I did this for us, so we wouldn't be hunted down". He then said, "Sadly, you will know what I am".

Isabella then said, "Your true self holds no horror for me now". A few moments later, Antonio came to the room. Aro then said, "I think, my dear, we have a guest".

Seeing him, Isabella said in relief and delight, "Antonio!". Aro then said, "It is a shame really, that I have to kill you". Isabella then said, "No, Aro, No!", as Aro put a noose around Antonio's neck.

"If you choose me, I will spare him. If you refuse my love, he will die", said Aro to Isabella. She then said, "The tears I used to shed to you just now, grow cold and turned to tears of hate". Antonio then said, "Isabella, please forgive me. I've protected you all for nothing".

Aro then said to her, "Will you spend the rest of your days with me, or will you send him to his grave?". Antonio then asked, "Will you have her lie to you, to save me?".

Isabella then said to Aro, you deceived me, I gave you my mind blindly". Aro then said her coldy, "You tried my patience, make your choice". Isabella then looked at Antonio then back at Aro.

She then said to Aro, "Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life had you known? You are not alone". She then came forward to him and kissed him. They kissed passionately. After their kiss, Aro then said to Antonio, "Take her. Forget me. Forget all of this. Go now and leave me".

Isabella and Antonio left the estate after Antonio freed himself from the noose.

* * *

**I had a loss of imagination here.**

**The next chapter is the last chapter.**


	17. Finale

**This is my last chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

_Volterra, Italy, 2010_

Bella and Edward looked at the night time sky as they stood on the roof of the opera house. The stars were at full force lighting the sky.

Bella then told Edward, "I still can't believe that Aro once had an obsession with a girl that looked like me. It reminds me of the _Phantom of the Opera_, how the Phantom was obsessed with Christine". Edward then responded, "What is also similar is that Aro wrote a score for Isabella called _Don Giovanni Triumphant_, a lot like the Phantom's _Don Juan Triumphant_ in the musical".

Bella then said, "And how Antonio Paccelli was like Isabella's Raoul, just like you are my Romeo, except that we are still living and I am one of you now".

Edward then said, "Some things in real life are similar to what happen in literature, like with you and me. When you heard that Aro had an obsession for a girl that looked like you 165 years ago, I thought you were going to go to him".

Bella then said, shocked, "And leave my happy life with you? I don't want to live as someone's past obsession". Edward then said, "I am glad you don't want to leave because you are still my reason for living and existence".

Bella then smiled and they kissed under the stars, while 165 years ago Isabella Battelli kissed Antonio under the stars while standing on the roof of the opera house.

_**The End**_

_**

* * *

**_

**I hoped everyone who read this story enjoyed it. **

**If you want to read more of my works, read the **_**Extrodinary Gifted Vampire **_**(Which is still in progress) and my one shot, **_**Caius's NearDeath Experience**_**.**

**My upcoming fanfics are **_**A Race Against Time, **_**which is coming out next Friday and **_**Amoure Italia**_**, which comes out next month. To read the plots, go to my profile page.**


End file.
